


横仓       春的教学

by greenfishforokuma



Category: kanjani
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma





	横仓       春的教学

意识逐渐恢复时，横山只觉得脑袋一阵阵胀痛，仿佛刚被钝器捶过。事实上几个小时前的他连续不断地喝了太多酒——这都是迫不得已，是为了应酬。而当视线清晰后，他从未如此希望自己是烂醉着的，不可思议的现状让他失去了在职场上的应对力，头晕目眩。

他正拥抱、侵犯着另一个人的身体，双手紧握住那人的腰窝。该不会是…横山生出个可怖的猜测，他小心翼翼地靠近对方的脖颈，紧接着被一股果香味缠绕住。如此甜蜜而熟悉。

于是他一开始的猜测完全落了实。

他正与大仓——他的弟弟，进行一场性事。

空气中溢满了两人的信息素，红酒的气息与果香热情地纠缠。大仓肩胛处落满了吻痕，像是细碎的花瓣，叫横山看得羞耻不已。

横山被他弟弟的后穴柔软地包裹着，他只需挺着腰向前顶弄，便能换取无限欢愉。

不行，我不能这样…。他垂下脑袋，似是挣扎。

可正因此，在暗色的床单衬托下，更显白皙的肉体直射入横山的眼帘，让理智又松懈一些。

似乎是不耐烦了，大仓微微扭动了下身体，喉咙间发出模糊的哼声。

这下可好，结合处磨蹭带来的快感险些把横山的理性彻底劈碎。

可恶…他在心里暗骂。不仅因为眼前事态的棘手，更因为他那令自己羞惭、却难以抑制的冲动。

他想如同野兽一般凌虐，占有大仓的身躯。想作为一个Alpha，进犯到最深处，毫不讲理地将对方标记。

不行…。他不停深呼吸，试图用道德拴住自己的本能，然而这就像用一根丝线去制服老虎。

横山从未有过如此强烈的情欲。他终于意识到，自己的想法背后垛叠了千百个日夜，而对大仓的感情如同水滴般积累，终于在今日汇成江河。

 

 

“……尼酱？”

事情或许该倒回十年前，个头小小的大仓躲在他母亲的身后，害羞地跟横山打招呼。

横山只是默默点头。

他已经开始接手家里的生意了，不得不怀抱警惕。眼前这个同母异父的弟弟，说不定将来会像豺狼一样咬断他的脖颈。

女人哭得抽抽噎噎，极尽能事地夸大自己的可怜，恳求横山好好照顾大仓。

横山敷衍地应声，眼神落在大仓的身上。

十三岁的小孩感受到目光，仰起脸，回报横山一个笑容。他的牙长得不太好，却也给这个笑容增加一份歪斜的可爱。因为刻意注重礼貌，大仓笑得腼腆，可嘴角处藏满了跳跃的期待。

一瞬间的，横山被这闪闪发光的笑击中了。

横山摸摸小孩毛茸茸的头顶，心中产生了保护欲，更想要好好照顾他。

反正…这个岁数也干不出什么坏事吧？

大仓确实没做出过太大的坏事。但偶尔也会因为在课上瞌睡不止，或是吃了同桌丸山最后一个章鱼烧而打架，等等等等的小事，让横山被老师找上门来。这时候大仓就会用柔软的语调撒娇，从背后抱住坐在沙发上的哥哥，轻轻蹭对方的脖颈。说着对不起对不起下次再也不会啦，吃零食也绝不把包装袋乱扔也不会往沙发上一躺就忘记写作业...当然，说归说，他是一项也不会履行的。

横山能怎么办，他被弟弟像是被月光浸润过的琥珀色眼睛盯着，叫他如何拒绝这“可怜兮兮”“充满诚意”的道歉。

横山从未意识到这举动的不合适，哪怕等到大仓17岁了，他已经能从弟弟的发丝中嗅出若有若无的甜香，也只是迟钝的将其归因于香水或其他。

 

在学校的统一体检中，18岁的大仓终于被确认为Omega。

小小的诊断书在横山眼中有这别样的意义。他所感受到的，并非因为Omega往往不参与家族产业斗争而带来的安心。事实上，他感到心慌。作为Omega，他的弟弟十有八九会像棋子般，成为联姻的人选。这样的未来，大仓被他人标记的未来，如潮水般把横山压得喘不过气。

此刻的他沉浸在自己的情绪中，忽略了眼前的大仓脸上，也是同样不安的神情。

尽管横山努力不让自己对大仓的态度发生变化，他们的关系还是悄然间变得微妙。大仓不仅没因为性别而更依赖横山，反倒变得有些小心翼翼，他还是会在横山丢三落四时一边递上东西一边嗔怪几句，却没以往的理直气壮。而是偷偷地瞟横山几眼，像是观察神色。

横山有些说不出的失落，却又因为天生的内敛，不好意思向自己的弟弟要求什么。

他以为这是因为自己alpha的身份，可大仓又毫无顾忌地和丸山这些alpha一起玩乐。横山很想说说他几句别和alpha混在一起，又多虑的害怕遭到大仓青春期的反抗。末了只能看着清风带起跑出家门的大仓的发丝。

横山与大仓的关系于是渐渐疏离。并且在大仓被确定为Omega后的第一次发情期时，直转向下。

丸山火急火燎的电话让横山抛下工作，擦着红灯的时间点从公司冲去了酒吧。

墨色的夜中，大仓被丸山吃力地搀扶着，他快软到地上去了，街上绚烂的霓虹灯也盖不住他脸上烧起的红晕。他们就站在街边等横山，这实在太过危险，大仓散发出的甜香味就像气旋般将行人卷入。

横山赶紧把弟弟抱到车上，然后隔着相当远的距离，给了丸山一句谢谢和冰冷的眼神。

这紧急状况让他愤怒异常，关上车门时却还很小心，以免响声惊吓到大仓，这个Omega刚被注射了抑制剂，处在昏昏沉沉的睡眠状态中。横山一路紧锁着眉头，他的心狂燥不安。他的弟弟身上参杂着丸山的信息素味道，大抵是为了安全而做的临时标记。他抑制不住地释放出自己的信息素，在狭小的车内，同清酒的味道如利刃般交锋。

这会儿大仓却醒过来了，第一次发情期哪是这样好解决的。他浑身都湿透了，尤其后穴已经开始出水。”yoko...“他下意识的呼唤眼前的哥哥。汗水打湿了横山的衬衫，显出他有力的身体线条，他的侧脸在月光映射下，冷峻得像战神的塑像。这一切结合空气里alpha狂热的气息，如点点火星，烧起大仓全身的欲望。

”你帮帮我呀...“大仓不忘用他的坏心思，把这一句话说得绵软甜腻，他在安全带无情的束缚下，青涩而艰难地用汽车坐垫抚慰自己。一只汗津津的手攀上他哥哥的大腿，手指轻颤仿佛传达什么密语。”yoko...KIMI-kun——“

横山不为所动的样子，手却抓紧了方向盘，恨不得把手指甲也嵌进去。

他的弟弟不达目的不罢休，整个人像一块水果软糖，气味是软而甜的，声音是软而甜的，不断靠过来的身体更是。大仓半边身子脱离了安全带，歪斜着靠近横山，去嗅热烈的红酒香。

”yoko...再不帮我，安全带提示音要响起来啦..."他半是哀求地说，被不得疏解的情欲折磨的快掉下泪来。

横山毫不减速的把车开回了家，停在门口。

“尼酱——”

下一秒横山便让大仓如愿以偿，捉住他的唇舌，一手把对方的裤子扒到了膝盖，手指伸入后穴抽插。大仓小兽似的叫唤，他不再像刚才一般撒娇，横山的粗暴与一言不发令他恐惧，却也让这Omega的身躯倍感受凌虐的快感，几次达到高潮。

横山咬住了弟弟后颈处的腺体，红酒的气息狂暴地吞噬了原有的清酒味。这种标记覆盖让大仓疼的哭叫，用双手推拒横山。然而横山被标记omega带来的占有欲的满足冲撞的头脑发胀。

过了好一阵，他们才都恢复了理智，彼此沉默不语。横山回到驾驶座上，用手轻轻抵住自己的双眼。

他感到自己酿下了无以挽回的过错，四周冷眼旁观的槐树与乌云便是证人。

 

这夜过后，横山都有意避开了大仓，他想以此免除尴尬，却是适得其反。难得两人都坐在饭桌边上时，大仓总会想带起话题，却都被横山应付。渐渐的，便谁也不说话了，

到最后，横山几乎在家里见不到大仓。偶尔见到了，他的弟弟也总是沾着酒气，身边有其他人，beta居多，但也有alpha，一个眼神也不给横山。

几次过后，横山再忍不住了，他把那些外人赶出家门。居高临下（他很少这么做）地看着坐在沙发上的大仓。“你能不能注意一点。”他说，“别夜不归宿的，还和一些...alpha混在一起。”

大仓根本充耳不闻，自顾自的把口袋里的硬币掏出来，再一枚一枚地叠成堆。

横山只能硬着头皮讲下去，”好歹你..."

"好歹我也是个Omega，是吗？“大仓终于抬起头，语调平静，却令人心惊，”所以得待在家里，小心翼翼的，直到被你安排着联姻？“

说完，他盯了一会横山，便接着低下头去摆弄那些该死的硬币。

大仓的忽视与猜测让横山莫名生出一股无名火，而暴怒下的alpha不免做出愚蠢的事来。”是，”他冷硬的说，“可别在此之前被人不明不白的标记了。”

这回大仓迟迟没有给出反应，这让恢复些许冷静的横山慌了神，低下身去看他，然而被立马拍开。

“那怎么办。”大仓的眼圈已是红了，“这次你也要临时标记我，然后把我抛开吗。”

这话像冷水浇下，横山从里到外都凝固住了。等他反应过来，大仓又不在家中了，只有沙发上留存一丝果香。

 

 

在这之后，横山在商场上还是冷静而精明的。可回到家中又仿佛浑浑噩噩，有时大仓正在房里睡觉，这会令他多少宽慰些，偷偷地在站在门外看一会儿。

他一点也不知情，大仓所密谋的事。

没了弟弟纠缠的日子实在疲乏无趣，昼夜颠倒的应酬，桌上一旦坍塌便叫人抓狂的文件堆，并无意义的问候与握手。

横山于是感到大仓是他一人的彩虹，如同奇迹般，倾斜下绚烂的光芒。

之前的他粗暴地锁住这光，一败涂地。而今想要温柔的用手捧起，却怎么也寻不到它了。

而他对于大仓来说是什么呢。他觉得迷茫。

直至今日。

横山这次喝的太多了，倒在包间的沙发上站不起身来。他隐隐约约听见合作伙伴说了些什么，大抵是给横山找个omega过来。

这是很寻常的事。横山心情好的时候也会摸两下。

于是随着轻轻的脚步声，一个人分开双腿，跨坐在他的身上。

醉的一塌糊涂的横山直接从大腿摸到了腰间，心里模模糊糊想着这孩子好害羞，一点反应也没有。

可横山愈发觉得不对，终于他辨别出空气中的那股甜香。

“tacchon？！”他少许清明了些，果不其然地发现做在自己身上的正是大仓。

“呀。横山先生。”大仓故作轻松，却盖不住口气上的紧张。

“你在这种地方做什么？”横山瞪着眼问。

“打工。”

“少胡说八道。”

大仓沉默了一会儿。才好像很勉强的说，“横山くん不就是想让我联姻吗。”

“所以呢。”横山一边问，握住对方腰间的力气又更大了些。

“所以呀——”大仓作出卖关子的口气，“你们这些人不是常来这里吗，我就来看看有没有人会把我带走嘛。”

“算是…”他抵住横山的额头，语气微微发颤，“帮哥哥的忙了吧？”

“所以你……”横山的声音已经沙哑。

“是的，”大仓说，“我和他们都做了。”

横山吻住了他的弟弟。

红酒味在空气中炸开，解了大仓积年累月的瘾。

 

横山不禁在心里自嘲，果然是喝太多了，怎么简单就着了小孩的道。

但他身下omega可不管他在想什么。“尼酱？”大仓催促着，声音里像藏了一块柔软的棉花糖，“快动一动嘛……”

想清楚一切，横山可没有再犹豫的理由了，甚至要好好惩罚下坏心思的小孩。他一下下地顶弄到最深处，同时舔弄着大仓的耳垂。

“嗯…嗯、啊…”如暴雨般突如其来的快感让大仓有些促手不及，没几下就射了出来。

横山让大仓翻了个身面向自己，手指沾了一些精液抹在对方的唇边。“不是很做过很多次，很有经验吗？这么快就又到了。”

被拆穿的大仓当即闹了个脸红，想要圆谎，可语言全在顶弄下破碎成了呻吟。

横山知道如何让omega舒服，他不停撞过那一点，一手轻轻掐住大仓挺立的乳尖。

“另一边也要…”大仓眼中氤氲着水汽，相当笨拙的扭着腰想要迎合横山。

但横山这次不遂他的愿了，只是用阴茎似有似无地磨过前列腺。

“干嘛呀……”大仓委屈。

“我没教过你…”横山冷冷地看着他，“不能说谎吗？”

明明知道横山是故意摆出这幅姿态的，大仓却无论如何也受不住这样冷峻而深沉的眼神。他缴械投降。

“从知道自己是omega的时候…甚至更久以前，我就想被横山くん这样对待了。”

这毫不掩饰的直球让横山脸上发烧，只好低下头亲吻他的弟弟，来藏去害羞。

“唔…所以那天被横山くん临时标记，其实我…很高兴…”绕是大仓，也蜷成了一团，只能断断续续地往下说:“可是……”

可是我却把这孩子推开了。

横山终于明白自己的过错真正所在，是他一直没有正面这份感情。他温柔地亲吻身下的大仓。

“我以为你真的想把我推开…”大仓的双腿环住了横山的腰，慢慢地磨蹭。“但是我不想。”

所以想用这种笨拙的办法，诱导着横山永远标记自己。

“没有，我从没这么想过。”横山一点点地撞到最深处，“对不——”

横山被吻住了，他们第一次如此温柔地扫过对方的唇齿。在这之后，他扣住了大仓的腰窝，几乎完全拔出来后再狠狠撞进去。他感觉到大仓很喜欢这样，舒服的脚尖都蜷了起来。后穴缠绕得更紧了一些，让他不得不稍稍放缓，等着射精的欲望过去。

“再给我…再多一些——”他的弟弟总是很贪心，平时见到零食就忍不住一扫而光，如今在床上也哀求着他的更多的疼爱。

那么横山自然没有理由拒绝，他半直起身子，让大仓的腿折成m型。后穴热情地吸附着他的阴茎，在不停的抽查中，渴求更多的快感，渴求被进入到更深的地方。

“呜……yoko……”大仓胡乱叫着，“……哥哥……”第一次经历人事的他再受不住这样的攻势了，向横山开放了那最柔软的地方。

不需要再多的询问，横山顶了进去，亲吻着因为疼痛而皱起眉头的大仓。他的动作更加猛烈，让身下的omega发出连串的媚叫。大仓只能断断续续地说着给我，并把横山——他唯一的依靠抱的更紧一些。快感终于在结合的一瞬达到最高潮，一股股精液射进了生殖腔。

“要好好负责……”大仓在横山的耳边轻声呢喃，终于倦得睡了过去。

横山亲吻他的额头。

啊，我会的。

 

不要再推开，不必再犹疑。

他们曾彼此设下阻碍的荆棘，但无论如何，终于在此刻紧紧拥抱。


End file.
